Waking Up on the Right Side of the Bed
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: AU, Sakura is a successful business woman who is completely thrown into her work. So it comes as a shock when she wakes up in her bed one morning with a killer headache, a stranger in her bed, and oh yeah, a ring on her finger! Sasuke x Sakura.
1. Waking Up On the Wrong Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Now I know what you're thinking... another new story?! Yep! I just couldn't resist with this one! Definitely check it out, it's an AU and it'll be full of romance, humor, drama... you know, all the good stuff!

Seeing as I have a lot of fics to continue now, if you like this fic, do me a favor and leave me a review so I know if I should continue or not. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or his hideous orange jumpsuit.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed**

Sunlight streamed through the little space between the deep maroon curtains that flapped slightly from the breeze filtered through the large doors of the balcony.

A young, pink-haired woman scrunched her face against the bright rays of light that warmed her face.

"Argh, mother-" she groaned slightly as her head erupted into pain that could only be known to others who had suffered from the worst kind of spell- a hangover.

God, how much had she drunk last night at the company party? Well, it didn't matter how much now. All that mattered was how exactly she was going to survive going to the office today with that obnoxious buzzing that was filling her ears.

The merging of the company she was a partner for and another giant company had brought about the greatest celebration Sakura had ever seen. And it brought about more wine than Sakura had ever drank.

And right now, it was bringing about the worst hangover Sakura ever had.

Sakura Haruno shifted slightly on the bed, her desire for some solace overtaking her usual workaholic attitude of waking and hurrying to work. She wasn't needed in the office until noon. A quick glance at the clock on the adjacent time told her it was only 9 o'clock. Great. Plenty of time for some more sleep.

Pulling the covers over her body, Sakura sighed deeply and buried her face into the soft fabric of the pillow. The entire bed screamed comfort and Sakura felt that perhaps she should ditch her own apartment and just stay at this hotel forever.

A shrill ringing suddenly filled her ears as the telephones on the nightstands began to ring. Maybe the deluxe suite wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Sure it had a king sized bed with a beautiful balcony overlooking the gardens outside, but it also had two loud and obnoxious telephones, one on each nightstand on either side of the giant bed.

Cursing under her breath and making a quick note to remember to speak to the front desk about no phone calls before eleven, Sakura reached out blindly for the insolent device, her fingers hitting against the wood of the nightstand on her side of the bed to shut up the damned object.

Her hand closed around the handle of the cold receiver on her nightstand and she pushed her face out of the soft pillow and pressed the phone to her ear.

Sakura's pink lips parted and she was just about to answer when she heard a low, _very _masculine voice do it instead.

"Hello?"

Startled, Sakura whipped her head around to see that she was not alone in the giant king-sized bed. There, sprawled out over the opposite side of the bed lay a dark-haired young man by the looks of it. Of course she couldn't exactly tell what his face looked like since his (shirtless) back was to her as he was currently propped up onto his elbows to answer the phone.

But from the back… _Oh, God_… he had spiky black hair that stuck up, possibly bed-hair but Sakura thought that maybe his hair was like that even out of bed; a strong back, his pale skin was completely blemish free besides one little scar across his left shoulder that didn't detract anything, but only magnified the purely man-like physique.

"Yes. Thanks," his voice rumbled as he hung up the phone and Sakura shivered slightly. _His voice was just so… so sexy_, she thought.

As the dark haired stranger put the receiver back down on his nightstand, he turned on the bed to get comfortable, sighing deeply.

As onyx-black eyes met emerald green ones, the two strangers froze.

_Oh God, he's… gorgeous_. If Sakura thought he had a good body from the back, man… from the front he was unbelievable. He had pale skin, a well-sculpted chest that wasn't too muscular but still was defined with broad shoulders and from what she could see… narrow hips that were hidden underneath the white sheet that was draped across his lap.

And his face, well, let's just say that Sakura would be a blind idiot if she thought he wasn't _extremely_ good-looking. Deep onyx-black eyes stared at her in shock. He had a strong jaw, that seemed to have his mouth slightly open in surprise at this moment. High cheek bones and a straight nose completed the aristocratic look.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked, his voice raspy from sleep as he continued to examine her.

Sakura suddenly remembered that this stranger, no matter how gorgeous, was just that… a stranger.

"More like, why are you in _my_ bed?" she retorted, her hand rising to run through her hair. However when her hand fell back down to the sheet, a shine from her left hand caught her attention.

That and a diamond ring on her ring finger.

A large, diamond ring on her finger.

But more importantly, it was on HER FINGER.

Sakura gasped loudly as she flung her hand out in front of her, examining the alien piece of metal on her innocent little finger. "What the hell is this?!" she shrieked, referring to the ring.

The stranger flinched. "What the hell is what? And could you possibly keep it down?" he muttered, rubbing his pounding head with his hand.

Sakura turned in shock to look at him (she kinda forgot about him after she saw the incriminating ring on her finger) and gave out an even shriller scream as she kicked her legs out in shock, pushing the stranger out of the bed and onto the floor by accident.

She scrambled to the opposite side of the bed to see the stranger groaning as he gingerly rubbed his head and sat up. "And what the HELL is that?!" she screeched again as she pointed towards his hand.

"What?" he growled. His head hurt like a mother and this girl was certainly not helping by screaming every two seconds.

"That! And… and this?!" Sakura first point to his hand again and the small, but visible, ring that was present there and then held out her own hand with the ring.

Sasuke's face slowly lifted to see her hand before his face fell to look at what she was pointing- glaring- at on his own hand.

And then he stopped breathing because his eyes caught the little band on his finger that certainly was not there yesterday or the day before or the day before that. And he knew. Their rings were a matching pair.

A pair of wedding rings.

* * *

HAHAHA, how will Sakura and Sasuke deal with this new information? Review to let me know to continue and we'll find out!


	2. Please Don't Say That Word

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update... summer college courses suck the life out of you! But seeing as I wanted to get ahead with school, it's a necessary evil :'-(. Anyway, thanks again for all the support! Here's an extra long chapter for all those who reviewed and favorited.

Also, can you guys just do me a favor and leave a quick review if you read this fic? I appreciate the many story alerts and favorite-ing and everything but can you please just leave a review? As authors, we work hard for you guys so it's nice to just leave some comments for us to let us know how we're doing. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Please Don't Say That Word**

"Well? WELL?!" Sakura screamed in frustration at the now frozen stranger.

He slowly turned his shocked face, away from the shiny band on his finger to look at her, reminding himself to close his gaping mouth. "Well, what?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura leaned over the bed to grab his left hand whilst holding up her own. "Explain this!"

Sasuke rolled his own eyes. "They look like a pair of wedding rings to me."

Exasperated, Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "Great job, Sherlock. Like I couldn't figure that one out on my own," she spat sarcastically.

"As in we're married," Sasuke clarified.

"God, please don't say that word," Sakura muttered as she pinched her nose in aggravation. "What I meant was, what in God's name are they doing on our fingers? More importantly, mine?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Sakura cut him off.

"And by that I really mean, what the _hell _did you do to get this ring on my finger? Hmm? Did ya drug me? Knock me out and drag me to the alter, perhaps?" Her eyes glared at him accusingly.

Sasuke scowled. "What makes you think I did this? Like I want to get married-" Sakura groaned at the word again, "-and to a stranger no less! Don't flatter yourself. Look, I have a killer headache that could only be from a hangover, what do you feel like?"

She pondered his way of thinking for a moment. "Yeah me too. Hangover. Wait, that means we were drinking last night. But where was I again?…"

- - - - - -

"_Come on, Sakura! This is the merger of our company! As in part yours since you're a partner. You should be thrilled to go to this party! Plus God knows how long it's been since you've actually let loose and had some fun. " Kiba, one of Sakura's co-workers and one of the partners of the company, was trying to get her excited for the party thrown in celebration of the their company making a huge deal with the Sharingan company, who had just gotten a new CEO, some Sasuke Uchiha or something._

_Sakura glared at him. "I do have fun!" she replied indignantly and a little immaturely as she stuck her tongue out at him._

_He was standing on the opposite side of her desk as she sat at the computer, typing away._

_Sakura sighed and relaxed in her chair, her bright green eyes closing in exhaustion. "I know you're right… but you know how these things go. A ton of business men and women all together with champagne don't mix well."_

_Kiba raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh, you know! Drunken hook-ups, killer hangovers, vomit… the whole works," Sakura finished with a shrug as she moved some papers around on her desk._

_The work day had finished early to allow for everyone to get ready for the party. Sakura of course, not excited to go to the party in the first place, was still finishing up some work in her office when Kiba waltzed in. _

_Grinning wickedly, Kiba leaned forward, his hands on her desk, forcing her to look up into his face. Their breaths mingled._

"_I could do without the hangovers or vomit but the drunken hookups don't seem so bad to me," he murmured huskily, his eyes on Sakura's pink lips._

_Sakura grinned back at him. "Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" She moved her face closer, her eyes looking up at him from beneath her lashes._

"_Mmm. Ya know… a little kissing…"_

_Sakura nodded her head as if it were common knowledge. "Of course."_

"…_Perhaps some touching…"_

"_Why not" she smirked._

"… _Maybe the occasional rumple in the bed…" and with that Kiba's face moved towards Sakura's. At the last moment, Sakura turned her head, allowing Kiba a mouthful of hair._

_Sakura got up from her desk. "Who knows, Kiba, maybe there will be something exciting to talk about tomorrow! I'll see you tonight," she smiled at his sour expression of her leading him on, yet again._

_Kiba was definitely hot for Sakura, that much was obvious to anyone. However, Sakura knew where her priorities lie and sleeping with the resident bad-boy of the office was not very high on her to-do list._

_Sakura stepped from around her desk and began putting papers away in the file cabinet. Kiba took in her long creamy legs and Sakura could feel his gaze linger on her back. Turning around, she caught him staring at her._

"_Like what you see?" she asked sarcastically, her hands resting indignantly on her hips._

_Arms crossing his chest, Kiba cocked his head to the side as he made a careful and deliberate scan of her body. When his eyes finally reached hers again, he smirked and Sakura suppressed a shiver- and the urge to jump him. "Mm hmm," he hummed in appreciation._

_God, she didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or smack him…. Or perhaps kiss him. Focus, Sakura! "Kiba, I know that you perhaps have nothing to do, and probably only come to work to annoy me to death, but if you'll excuse me, I actually have work to finish."_

_Kiba smirked at her again and this time Sakura was able to make a more coherent decision; she definitely felt like smacking him._

"_You know, Sakura, it's a shame to let a body like yours go to waste," he said offhandedly as he turned to leave._

"_I assure you, it's not going to waste, thanks," Sakura replied. "Now get the hell out," she replied with a sweet fake smile and a polite sing-song voice._

_Kiba grinned cheekily at her before waltzing out of her office._

_Sakura sat staring at the massive pile of papers on her desk. Sighing deeply, she buried her head in her hands as a small frown appeared on her face._

_She wasn't wasting away, right? _

_No. She had plenty of fun with Ino and Hinata. I mean, sure, it's been a while since she went with them to the club and hung out but she saw them every day at the office. That should count as "hanging out" time, right?_

_Her frown deepened and she dropped her head on the desk. Argh. Who was she kidding. She had no life if she thought that by going to the office every single day- sometimes even Saturday and Sunday- she was having fun with her friends/ co-workers._

_But at least she could reason that they were friends first from college and then all applied together to work at the same office once they all graduated._

_Yep, at least she had that solace._

… _yeah right._

_Groaning, Sakura let her head hit the desk again as she turned her face to look out the window. But according to Ino, who hadn't exactly learned the art of tact, if Sakura didn't come out and didn't start acting like "a freakin' best friend should!" (Ino's words,) and have fun with them tonight at the party, she would eventually "become friendless, turn into a workaholic, and eventually be a spinster or cat woman!" Again, her words._

_They acted like she was an old maid already!_

_I mean, sure, she hadn't been on a date in forever and only had drunken (and messy) hook-ups so that they all ended in a one-night-stand sort of fashion so that she could go to work the next day without having to worry about splitting time between work and her personal life (or any life for that matter.)_

_But it was better that way, right? No strings attached. No commitments. No relationship problems. No date nights. No coming home to someone else. No… love._

_Shaking her head so her long pink hair bounced around, Sakura dispelled the rather disturbing and distracting thoughts from her mind._

_Her friends seemed to know what they wanted. _

_Ino had plenty of boyfriends to last her a lifetime. Sakura snorted. Yeah, she practically had a new boy toy every week. One who would buy her dinner and pretty necklaces and show her passion and love and… UGH!_

_Hinata, while she wasn't in a relationship, still had a life outside of work. She regularly hung out with Ino for a girl's night out, unlike Sakura who always wanted to work. And very recently, Hinata had started seeing a mysterious boy that Sakura had yet to meet. _

_Well, he was mysterious because Sakura hadn't met him yet but they had been exclusive and going out for about a month now._

_Man, what kind of friend was she._

_Sakura had worked her butt off to get to where she was now. The promotion to becoming a partner of the company was something she always wanted. She had taken almost every business trip offered to them so that she could get more clients. And she had. Sakura was now the youngest partner of the company due to her determination and hard work. So it hadn't been for nothing._

_But still… now that she saw her friends happy with their lives, she secretly wondered if she was missing something. Because truthfully, she was happy too, now that she had gotten the promotion. But she was curious as to why everyone else seemed to think she needed something else. _

_She was satisfied, damn it! She didn't want distractions!_

_Plus it pissed her off that everyone thought she needed to loosen up. They acted like she was an old woman. _

"_God, I'm only 25!" Sakura screamed to the empty office room._

_- - - - - - _

"_God, I'm only 25!" She found herself yelling at Ino at the celebration several hours later when the blond had decided to repeat her future as a lonely cat-woman to her._

_The fancy ballroom hall in the hotel the company rented for the occasion was certainly very expensive with a large dance floor, crystal chandeliers, and of course, a bar in the corner._

"_You sure don't act like it! Why the hell are you working all the freakin' time?! Go out and meet someone! Or at least get laid!" The blond screamed at her pink-haired best friend who had been sitting at the bar all night long, refusing to dance with the many men who came to ask her._

_The people around them looked at the pair with scandalized eyes._

"_Ino," Sakura growled in warning to her friend, her emerald eyes narrowing. "If you screw up my reputation, Pig, in front of all our coworkers and the other partners, I swear I'll make sure to give you enough work so you'll have to come into the office on the weekends as well._

_Ino snorted, unfazed by the threat. "So what? Maybe then I'll see more of my best friend seeing as she doesn't do anything besides work anymore."_

_Sakura eyes softened as she touched Ino's shoulder. The blond turned her head away with a stubborn 'humph!' "Ino-pig," Sakura muttered the nickname with fondness, "I'm sorry, I know I've been busy-"_

"_Busy?! Sakura, come on, you've been swamped! And it's not even that! You want to work- all the time! You take on more and more work for yourself! We've barely hung out, save for business and client parties. And your love life is non-existent. I mean really NON- EXISTENT!"_

"_That's not true," Sakura replied indignantly, "I go out-"_

_Ino snorted again. "One-night stands don't count, hun, not that you ever had many of those either. I mean sure, the sex is exciting when you do it with different guys but come on! Don't you want love and passion from a guy who really cares about you?!"_

_Sakura glared at her so-called 'friend.' "You make me sound like a slut. I've only had two random hook-ups while you go out with a different guy every other week!"_

_If that was supposed to faze Ino, it didn't._

"_At least I am looking for love! The guy just isn't the right one yet! You, Sakura, actually go out, when you actually do go out, with the mind set that whatever happens tonight is a one-night thing. So you might go to the club and talk to a guy or dance with him or kiss him with the idea that in the morning you are still single and uncommitted. Doesn't that bother you? Don't you want to fall in love and get married?"_

_Sakura groaned loudly. "Must you always bring up that word? I'm still young and I haven't even accomplished all I wanted to. I don't want to think of… that, yet."_

_Bright blue eyes rolled at her friend's antics. "You can't even say the word, can you? Marriage."_

_Sakura flinched lightly causing Ino to slap her own forehead._

_It wasn't that Sakura was afraid of marriage or anything. She was just unsure if she could ever love someone like the love they described in movies. An all-consuming love. She was just concerned that she would have to give up her career for it. And she had worked sooo hard. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to give it all up for someone else who had the power to break her. At least that's what she heard in the movies. That if you gave someone else your heart, they could possibly break it._

_Who wanted that?! Certainly not her!_

_Her musings came to an end when she saw Ino tapping her foot impatiently, obviously waiting for an answer. _

"_Errr, what?" Sakura asked._

_Ino threw her hands in the air. "I said maybe you're bound to be boring for the rest of your life, Sakura Haruno."_

"_Boring?!" Sakura scowled and motioned for the bartender. "Gimme your strongest," she muttered to him as Ino gave her a grin._

"_See? It's not so hard to do something unpredictable and fun, is it?" Ino's smile widened._

_Sakura scowled as she picked up the drink the bartender put on the counter and pounded it down, wincing slightly at the bitter taste and ignoring the mirth in Ino's amused expression. "Shut up, pig. I'll show you unpredictable."_

_With that, Sakura walked away from the bar and towards the crowd. _

_Kiba stood leaning against the wall, his expression bored. As Sakura approached, he turned his head and gave her a smirk, opening his mouth to give her a smart retort._

_Sakura stopped in front of Kiba, a determination on her face. Surprising him, she grasped his tie in her hand and tugged him onto the dance floor, his expression surprised but pleased nonetheless._

_Ino laughed quietly to herself. Hmm, this will be interesting, she thought._

_- - - - - - _

_A few hours- and many drinks later, Sakura was giggling loudly, her arms draped around a handsome stranger's broad shoulders as he spun her around, dancing. _

_Sakura's alcohol tolerance was very high so when Hinata saw her friend finally getting tipsy, she knew that she had probably been drinking all night. With some strong drinks as her companions._

_Ino and Hinata had found Sakura dancing with Kiba, his hands moving possibly a little lower than appropriate on the pretty girl's back. That's when they decided to intervene._

"_S-Sakura, perhaps you should take a break," Hinata whispered as Ino grabbed Kiba by his lapel and began to drag him away._

_Sakura giggled loudly. "What? Nooo way, Hina-… I was just… just havin' fun with Kiba. You know, he's an awful dancer," she thought she had been whispering it as a secret but her voice was loud and clear to those around her. _

"_Babe, I might not have great dance moves but that's 'cause I have other moves… bedroom moves, if ya catch my drift," Kiba winked at the pink-haired girl as Ino gave him another disapproving tug. His eyes were slightly unfocused and he was swaying a little. They both obviously had a little too much to drink._

"_I think you better call it a night, Casanova," Ino muttered. _

"_Oh hey there In-Ino!" Kiba said as if he had just noticed her. _

_He tried to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek as she frowned. _

"_Eww, Kiba! Come on, I think I actually like you better when you're sober!" Ino growled in disgust as she wiped her cheek clean and gazed at her coworker._

_Ino tried to drag the man away but Kiba was putting on a good fight, uh well, more like he was stumbling in the wrong direction before he slumped over Ino's form, his weight making her stumble backwards. Hinata rushed towards them and helped Ino balance the man's weight on both of them as they each held one of his arms around their shoulders and supported him._

"_Come on, let's take him to the front desk so they can take him upstairs to one of the rooms. Thank God the hotel's rooms are rented out for us as well for tonight! Kiba's pretty heavy!" Ino groaned as she and Hinata slowly turned around and headed towards the exit._

"_W-wait, Ino! W-what a-about Sakura?" Hinata turned to look at the pink-haired girl who was pouting because they took her dance partner away._

_Ino glanced back at her as well and hesitated. "Try not to get into trouble while we're gone, Sakura," she snapped._

_Sakura's expression turned to a glare and she seemed to instantly sober up. "I can take care of myself, thanks!" she said, sticking her nose in the air before making her away across the dance floor._

"_Well, I guess that's your answer," Ino muttered under her breath as she gave one final glance towards the form of her friend disappearing into the crowd. "She'll be fine until we get back, right?"_

_Hinata gave a shy smile. "Y-yeah, I-I think so. Sakura's never d-done anything r-rash."_

_Ino grinned at her. "Yep. You're right about that one!"_

_Her grin disappeared. "Kiba! Hands off!" she yelled at the now-conscious and flirty man whose hands had 'accidentally' found her behind._

- - - - - -

Sakura slapped her hand across her forehead. "Oh my God…"

"What?" the stranger asked curiously, his dark eyes gazing at the pink-haired girl still sitting in his- well _her_- bed.

"Yeah," she groaned lightly, "yeah, I was drinking all right... But that still doesn't explain why I'm marri- well it doesn't explain this stupid ring… or _you, _for that matter! Ugh, I could kill Ino!"

"Ino?" his voice echoed.

Pulling a hand through her messy, tousled hair, she turned to glare at the man on the floor of her room.

It was precisely at that moment that she noticed their clothes… or well, lack of clothes.

She gave out a shrill shriek that had the other occupant of the room flinching and covering his ears with his hands. She grasped at the white sheets and tried to cover herself.

Sakura was dressed in only her black bra and panties while the stranger was lying on the floor in his dark blue boxers.

"Quit yelling!" the man groaned from the floor.

"I will when I find out why the hell I'm only in my underwear and you are only wearing those!" She pointed an accusing finger at his boxers.

Sasuke glared at her for a moment before following the line of her accusation. "I-"

"- Oh, God! Don't tell me we did… _it_! No way, how could I-" She rambled on in a panicked tone. Sure she had slept with other guys before but she was always rational enough to know that she was doing it. It kinda freaked her out that she couldn't remember if she had done it with this (gorgeous) stranger or not.

The stranger's eye twitched as he continued to listen to the drone of her voice as she tried to figure out what happened between them last night.

"-believe me," he said, interrupting her ramble, "if we slept together, _you_ would have remembered it." He smirked smugly to himself as he thought it over. "Yep, it would definitely be unforgettable for you."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. The cocky bastard. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't remember, you asshole." His smirk disappeared and his face twisted into a scowl. "I assure you, if I slept with you, _you_ wouldn't have even been able to get up," she countered smiling, her arms across her chest.

The stranger stood to make his point. "Well then I guess we don't need to worry about that," he snapped at her and her smile wiped off her face.

Suddenly she remembered something. It was stupid but it was a fool proof idea to see if they had truly slept together or not. Her hand flew behind her back, trying to reach for the band of her bra.

"Ah hah! Yep, I have nothing to worry about."

The stranger quirked his eyebrow at her in question.

"Nope, we didn't sleep together," she clarified. "See I have this safety pin on the back of my bra-" she blushed slightly but continued, "-because it was a new bra and all and kinda didn't fit exactly right-" she was rambling quickly out of embarrassment as the stranger continued to gaze intently at her. "So we would have had to either rip the bra off or actually undo the pin and since we were drunk enough not to remember that we got marri- ugh, well we didn't okay!" she finished frustrated.

He continued to stare at her blankly. "I know we didn't. We're still clothed. If we did, we wouldn't have put our clothes back on seeing as we were drunk enough not to recall that we got married."

"That word again," Sakura moaned as she fell down on the soft bed, her arms covering her face. "Why didn't you just say that you knew we didn't sleep together from the beginning instead of making me explain everything?" she mumbled.

The man shrugged. "I tried to. You interrupted me."

She removed her arms to glare at him. Opening her mouth to retort, she was suddenly cut off when the door swung open and a person came running in.

"HEY! ARE YOU IN HERE, YOU BASTARD?!" A voice yelled in excitement as someone entered the suite.

"Naruto, shut up," the stranger groaned in pain as his fingers massaged the bridge of his nose.

Sakura squealed and jumped up, the white sheets pulled around her to cover her body.

"You bastard, I've been looking all over for you! You won't believe the rumor that's going around about-" A boisterous blond bounded his way into the bedroom, his sky blue eyes bright with laughter that suddenly froze as they locked onto the _two_ occupants of the room.

His eyes traveled to the blushing and startled form of the beautiful girl in bed to his best friend and partner standing, Sasuke Uchiha. "-you," he finished unsurely. "Sorry, didn't know you were busy," he muttered as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The stranger glared at him. "I'm not."

"I thought it was a rule of yours not to mix business and pleasure, you ass! Not that any girl would risk herself to an emotionless bastard like you," he said slapping his less-than-enthusiastic friend on the back before turning to Sakura again. "Hope the human iceberg wasn't too cold to ya, babe!" he grinned at the girl, obviously all of his embarrassment at catching them in such an intimate position had faded quickly.

Sakura's eye twitched at the connotation.

"We didn't sleep together," Sasuke clarified, his headache seeming to only increase ten-fold since Naruto's arrival.

"No big surprise," Naruto muttered under his breath to which Sasuke sent a death glare.

"We did, though, happen to get married," Sasuke muttered as he held up his hand to reveal the innocent sparkling band.

Sakura groaned at the word again and flung herself into the bed, her screams muffled by the soft pillow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl's antics. "Annoying," he huffed under his breath.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Naruto screamed, making the other two occupants wince from the sheer volume of his voice coupled with the aftermath of drinking much too much liquor.

"Just what it sounds like you idiot!" Sasuke hissed.

"I guess the rumors are true," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What rumors?" Sasuke inquired, not liking the idea of rumors spreading about him.

"Just that the ice bastard was seen in the hotel chapel with a girl yesterday night," Naruto said shrugging, not noticing the look on Sasuke's face. Naruto's face suddenly cracked into a huge grin. "So how'd you get such a pretty girl to agree to marry such an emotionless brick, like yourself? Did ya knock her out and drag her to the alter?"

"Already asked him that," came Sakura's voice from the pillow.

"Haha, well, congrats!" Naruto said again, thumping Sasuke again on the back as the dark haired man stumbled from disorientation.

"Seriously, why me?" Sasuke muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the blonde's snickers. He needed to think and do some quick damage control to save his reputation.

"Aww, don't be selfish. Your wife should be asking that," Naruto grinned as he turned to the girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the bastard's best friend and partner, well sort of partner, even though he's on a huge power trip since it was decided to promote him higher for the company's sake. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha," he laughed as he held out a hand.

Sakura once again snapped into a sitting position on the bed, her emerald eyes bright as she froze. Uchiha. He had called her Mrs. _Uchiha_. "Uchiha, as in _Sasuke Uchiha_?!_"_

The stranger with the dark eyes turned to look at her, frowning a little. "Yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke Uchiha. She had married Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, the new CEO of her partnered company.

Everything turned to black around her.

* * *

Well, well, well! Another twist in the plot! Poor Sakura learns she is married to none other than the new CEO her company just partnered with!

Just to clarify, Sakura is not "easy" or anything when she and Ino talk about her past "hook-ups." She just doesn't like the idea of committment and doesn't really have the time for a serious relationship so the few times she is out, she usually just hangs out but sometimes might hook-up with a guy. She always knows what she's doing... umm except now when she finds herself married to Sasuke Uchiha!

Review, please!


	3. You Got Married Without Telling Me

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone! Yes, I'm still here haha! I know it's been a while but I appreciate everyone who has stayed with my fics. As always, a million apologies for not being able to update sooner but reality must kick in some time, right? Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter as a gift for the holidays. I'll also try to update my other fics as well. No promises when updates will come but please know that fanfiction is always in my head somewhere! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this fic and my other fics. You all really are awesome! Please remember to review and enjoy! (Btw, formatting on fanfiction is a huge pain so ignore any weird centering etc. Thanks!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Got Married Without Telling Me?**

When Sakura came to, there was a shrill voice that she knew all too well, added to those of the voices she had heard before she fainted.

Groaning, she found herself waking up in much the same way she had the first time around; in an enormous hotel bed clad only in her bra and panties. There was only one, itsy-bitsy detail that was different.

This time around, a strange, half-naked man wasn't in her bed with her.

Okay, so it was kinda a _huge_ detail.

When the rest of the company in the room noticed the pink-haired girl awake, they rushed towards her.

_Damn it! Did no one ever hear of the phrase, "give her some room?" _Sakura wondered angrily as the world spun again.

"SAKURA!" Ino's voice seemed to be amplified ten-fold to the poor girl that was now flinching in bed.

"Argh, not so loud Ino!" Sakura moaned as her head spun in vertigo.

"Hey! Is she awake?" the blond-haired guy Sakura had met earlier, Naruto, yelled from the other room from swearing loudly. "Talk to you later, Ino-chan! I have to run and find the bastard. Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough!"

"God, has no one ever heard of a hangover before?" Sakura groaned whilst plugging her ears and stuffing her head underneath a pillow.

_Finally, quiet._

But alas, all good things must come to an end and it did for Sakura when Ino less-than-gently grasped the pillow her best friend was currently hiding under and ripped it away from her, along with the warm white sheets covering her body.

Sakura gasped and fumbled around for something to cover herself with. "God dammit, Ino! I'm freez-" she broke off as she stared at Ino's serious expression.

Ino gazed at Sakura with pained wide, baby blue eyes. "You got married without telling me?" she gasped.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Figures, she was more concerned that she wasn't the maid of honor or something instead of her friend's obvious pain from a night that she couldn't remember.

"Don't worry, Ino-pig, evidently I got married without telling myself, too," Sakura spat venomously as she glared once more at the incriminatingly innocent ring on her finger.

"What the hell happened?" Ino questioned, taking a seat next to Sakura on the large bed.

"Well, that's something that I would like to know as well. Evidently, I uh, God, how to say this?… Umm… I well, think I got… _'married'_" she air quoted the word while Ino rolled her eyes, "to… this guy," she finished lamely.

"No shit," Ino muttered candidly. "You don't remember a thing?"

"Nope," Sakura said, popping the word out of her mouth in frustration. "All I remember is being dragged to that godforsaken party and having a few drinks. Then Kiba comes up and asks me to dance and… well, _evidently _I figured that was a good idea," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I saw you with dancing with Kiba," Ino said, her finger thoughtfully tapping her chin.

"We drank some more an- wait, what did you say?" Sakura's head snapped towards her blond haired friend.

"I said I saw you dancing with Kiba."

Sakura stared, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"What?" Ino said.

"Why the hell didn't you do anything if you saw me with Kiba, obviously intoxicated?" She all but shrieked and probably would have if her head and throat weren't killing her at the moment. She made a quick mental note to throttle Ino later when she was feeling better.

With a scowl on her pretty face, Ino tossed her long blond hair over one shoulder. "I _did _do something! Hinata and I were the ones who got that pervert away from you. You should be thanking me! Otherwise this morning could have started differently, perhaps with a little bit of Kiba in the bed with you. And if it were Kiba, no doubt you two wouldn't have clothes on," she said with a disapproving nod towards the bed.

Sakura blanched. "S-sorry Ino-pig. Thanks."

"What are friends for? Now, tell me all the juicy parts! Who is this mystery man? And more importantly, how did he snag Miss-eternal-bachelorette herself? Obviously he'll have to get used to you wearing the pants in the relationship. Well? Where is _Mr. Haruno?_" Ino laughed before shutting up promptly from the murderous glare directed at her.

"You may have saved me from Kiba but what happened after? How the hell did I end up… _'married'?" _Sakura moaned before flopping face first into the bed again. It seemed like she was doing that a lot this morning. Ino looked at her in disgust.

"Oh come on, Sakura! I mean he can't be _that _bad, right?"

"What a generous compliment," a voice sudden interrupted the two girls.

Ino's bright blue eyes snapped to the mysterious (_handsome, drop-dead-gorgeous)_ man dressed in a crisp business suit now leaning against the doorframe of the hotel room. Sakura also grudgingly lifted her head to glare at the man. "What the hell do _you _want now? Isn't it enough that you ruined my life? Must you hang around here and remind me constantly too?" Sakura said scathingly.

"Aren't we just a little princess," Sasuke muttered under his breath before walking towards her. "Listen," he said in a normal volume, "we should probably talk about how you're going to announce the annulment to everyone. The sooner the better for everyone's sake and then we can put this whole thing behind us."

Sakura stared at him incredulously before springing up on the bed to tower over the man from where he stood next to the bed. "What do you mean 'how _you're_ going to announce the annulment'? Me? I'm not announcing the annulment! You are!" She pointed a finger an inch from his nose.

He scowled. "You already know why I can't."

Sakura seethed and grabbed his lapel, pulling his face towards her as she bent slightly on the bed to lower herself to his eye level. "Listen, good buddy. You're not the only one with a career. I happened to have worked off my ass for my current position and no arrogant jerk of a CEO is about to take that away from me!"

Sasuke grasped her wrist and pulled her hand off his lapel before pulling her towards him. Sakura gasped when she found herself plastered against the stranger's chest, his grip on her wrist firm and tight.

She blushed an angry blush. Did she mention she was still in her bra and panties?

"No, you listen, _princess._ You have no idea how hard _I_ have worked to get to where I am. No little stuck-up, snotty, brat of a girl is about to take that away from me," he said in a low voice, his eyes narrowed.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, their chests heaving from the argument and rage flowing through them, before a voice broke them apart.

"Are you going to make-out now? Anyway, I really hate to interrupt, especially since it looks like the bastard might actually get some action, but Sasuke-teme, we have a meeting to get to," Naruto said grinning from his place in the doorway.

Ino giggled.

Sasuke and Sakura's heads snapped towards their friends and quickly sprang away from each other as if they were burned.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke. "I'm not going to announce any annulment. If you want it, you'll just have to do it yourself. I'm not ruining my career over a meaningless scandal like this!"

Sasuke glared back. "Well, I'm not going to announce it either. Guess we'll just have to stay _married,_" Sakura flinched, " then. Until, of course, you decide you want to announce the annulment and end this ridiculous charade," Sasuke said haughtily.

"Go to hell!" Sakura yelled.

"Ladies first," Sasuke said.

They glared at each other a moment longer before Naruto cleared his throat and Sasuke began to follow him out of the room and out of the suite.

"We'll talk about this later," Sasuke said when he was almost out of the door.

"Fine!" Sakura screamed immaturely. She flung a pillow from the bed towards the door that Sasuke had exited from before flopping down on the bed with her legs crossed Indian-style and her arms across her chest.

"My, my, that was exciting!"

Sakura growled at her friend. She almost forgot Ino was here after Sasuke had entered.

"Damn, Forehead! When you screw up, you really _screw_ up," Ino said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. "How did you land such a gorgeous man? Wow, I think I lost myself just staring at that hunk! And when he spoke, that voice literally gave me goosebumps! That's your husband?"

"It would appear so," Sakura said, sniffing indignantly and lifting her nose.

"Well, how was he in bed? Did he fuck you senseless? No wonder your movements are so sluggish this morning, you must be _so _sore!" She winked suggestively.

Sakura stared at her in horror. "Ino! Don't be so crude!" she admonished. "We didn't."

Ino sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, fine, how was it when he 'made love' to you, then? Happy, now?"

"He didn't."

"How was the sex?"

"We didn't have sex!"

"You didn't fuck? Make-love? You two didn't have sex?"

"NO! Argh! Damn it, we didn't sleep together like that! God, Ino!" Sakura slapped her head at her friend's incredulous expression.

Ino shook her head slightly. "So you two got _married_ but you didn't fuck him?"

Sakura ignored her crude language and nodded her head as if she were explaining something to a five-year old. "Yes, very good, Pig. It seems like you're finally catching on."

"Why the hell would you marry him and not sleep with him?" It seemed like Ino might be going hysterical at the thought.

"I didn't marry him on purpose! It just sorta happened!" Sakura screamed at her.

"But… but he's gorgeous," Ino offered as a last resort tidbit in trying to understand her best friend's strange way of thinking.

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "He's okay."

Ino stared at her as if willing her to try to believe the bs that just came out of her mouth.

Sakura sighed. "Fine! He's gorgeous. But you were here when he had his little temper tantrum. He has a bad attitude."

"Okay, okay whatever. Let's just try to sort all of this out. So you don't remember anything after dancing with Kiba?"

"Nothing."

"Wonderful," Ino spat sarcastically. "So why don't you just have the annulment?"

Sakura stared at her in exasperation. "Hello! I just became a partner in the company! A scandal like this will surely make the other partners decide that maybe this isn't for me. If the moment I get a promotion, I go party-crazy and drink myself silly until I end up married to God-knows-who and then end up in all the tabloids, I don't think its going to sit too well with the other partners. What do you think? Do you think the heading, 'Leaf Enterprise's Newest Partner Gets Drunk at Company Party and Marries Stranger," would be fine with the company?"

Ino shook her head, slightly, her mind already thinking.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes awake.

"Why doesn't _he_ do it?" Ino said, gesturing with her thumb towards the doorway that Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared through.

Sakura suddenly found the plain white comforter fascinating as her fingers traced imaginary patterns on it.

Ino stared at her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sakura," she said in a warning tone, "what aren't you telling me?

Sakura forced a laugh. "Well, ugh, try not to freak but… he's umm… my _husband_ is… Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino's bright blue eyes blinked once before they widened and Ino shrieked, making poor Sakura clasp her hand tightly over her ears.

"You married the new CEO of our partnered company?"

Sakura glared at her. "Unintentionally married! Yes! God, weren't you listening when we were arguing earlier? I said he was a jerk CEO!"

Ino shook her head. "Of course I wasn't listening to all of the crap you were spouting! I was too busy staring at your sexy husband. Plus you're known to say strange things when you have a hangover."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her temper. "So he won't go through the annulment because it will cause just as must negative publicity and damage to him.

Suddenly they heard the outside door to the suite open.

Ino frowned. "Who is it?" she called out of the room.

Footstep echoed through the massive suite as whoever it was made their way towards the room. A shock of violet hair poked into the room a moment later. "Sorry, girls, I was busy trying to find out more information about what happened y-y-yesterday," Hinata said, crossing the room and sitting next to Sakura on the large bed.

"And? What did you find out?" Sakura nodded eagerly.

Hinata pressed her fingers together nervously. "Well… n-not a lot actually. After Ino and I met with N-naruto-kun t-t-this morning," Hinata blushed deeply, "I went to inquire with several p-p-people what happened last night, but all I found out was that you and y-y-your husband were dancing for quite some time."

Ino nodded her head. Sakura sighed. "Thanks for trying, Hinata."

Ino and Hinata looked at the depressed expression on Sakura's face and frowned to each other.

"Hinata almost fainted when she met _Naruto-kun_ this morning, Sakura," Ino informed Sakura gleefully, trying to cheer her friend up.

Blushing deeply, Hinata ducked her head. "I-Ino, p-please don't bring it up!" she wailed in embarrassment as Sakura and Ino laughed lightly.

"Guys, I appreciate your attempt at making me feel better but we have important things to discuss, like uh, how I'm married now!" Sakura murmured, her eyes locked on the innocent ring on her left hand.

"Fine, no more dodging the subject. By the way, Hinata, the mystery man is Sasuke Uchiha," Ino said, glaring slightly at Sakura as if it were all her fault.

Hinata's eyes widened. "S-S-Sasuke Uchiha? As in the new CEO of the Sharingan Corporation? Our partnered c-c-company?"

"The one and the same," Sakura smiled wryly.

The girls sat for a moment in silence.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura moaned

Ino checked her watch and jumped up off the bed. "Well for starters, you're going to get dressed and head down to the company heads' meeting! It starts in 15 minutes! Hinata and I are supposed to go too, to help take notes and stuff!"

* * *

"WHAT?" Sakura fell off the bed in her haste to run and get ready.

15 minutes later the girls were rushing towards the elevators that would take them down to the main conference rooms of the hotel.

"Hurry! Argh, hurry!" Sakura yelled impatiently at the elevator doors as they waited for them to open and let them in. She smacked her hand against them.

"By all means, keep attacking the inanimate object, Forehead. I'm sure that will make it go faster," Ino drawled from her side, a bored expression on her face as she filed her nails.

Hinata giggled as Sakura gave her friend a rude gesture.

*Ding*

The chiming of the elevator signifying that it had reached their floor brought Sakura's attention back. "Finally! Now girls, we'll definitely figure out what to do about Mr. Pissy-Uchiha after the me-"

She froze and stared.

"You were saying?" came the monotonous voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha from inside the elevator.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura mumbled.

"Hey, teme, I think she was saying something along the lines of 'Mr. Pissy-Uchiha with a stick stuffed far-too-high up his ass. Am I right?" came the cheerful voice of Naruto as he stood leaning against the back of the elevator next to his friend, his hands in his pockets.

"That sounds about right," Ino chimed in as Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Well, move over Sasuke-teme! Let's escort these beautiful ladies to where they're going." Naruto winked charmingly at the girls and offered Hinata his arm as they stepped into the elevator. At the murderous look from Sasuke, Naruto slapped the stoic man on the back and let out a bark of a laugh. "Come on! Don't be so cold to your wifey! Aren't you two in the honeymooning period still?"

Suffice to say, it was a very long elevator ride for both Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

When they finally reached the conference floor level of the majestic hotel, Sasuke strode straight out the elevator while Naruto bid the girls 'goodbye,' nearly causing Hinata to faint as he kissed her hand slyly.

"This is our floor too, you idiot," Ino mumbled as the girls followed them out.

They all began walking in the same direction. Sasuke noticed this but decided that perhaps the Leaf company was having mini meetings for its employees as well. He turned down a narrow hallway towards the heads of the company meeting and was surprised to hear more footsteps behind him, other than Naruto that is.

When they took a final turn into the hallway that Sasuke was sure only led to the one conference room for the heads of the company, he stopped short.

Not anticipating this, Sakura strode right into his back and rubbed her head gingerly as Sasuke turned to face her, a ghost of a smirk disappearing from his face when she looked up at him.

"Can we discuss our… _situation_," he offered when he saw Sakura's face tighten slightly, "later? Naruto and I have an important meeting to attend. There's no reason to play the faithful wife and follow."

Sakura gaped while Ino and Hinata immediately grasped her shoulders. They were obviously holding her back from throttling the man in front of her.

"_We _happen to be off to an important meeting as well!" She all but screamed at him.

He didn't flinch. "Hn."

And with those parting… words? grunt? Sasuke turned and opened the door on his left before walking in with Naruto behind him.

Sakura seethed. She knew who he was, but she suddenly remembered that he had not inquired about her beyond a name earlier. He had no idea that she was the new partner.

Suddenly she smiled. Well, Mr. Stick-up-his-butt would just have to get a rude awakening. He hadn't married just anyone, after all. He had just married Sakura Haruno, newly made partner of Leaf Enterprises, the company that was now merged with the Sharingan Corporation.

Giving a quick nod towards Ino and Hinata, Sakura schooled her face into a serious expression and turned the doorknob to the door Sasuke and Naruto had just disappeared through.

As the door opened, Sasuke turned to see who else was coming in but upon seeing the flash of pink hair, he glared up at the girl. _What the hell was she doing? He said he would talk to her later. She was going to ruin him in front of the heads of the company!_

However, Sasuke was given a huge surprise when she nodded to one of the heads of Leaf and proceeded to sit across the table from him.

"Ah, wonderful!" came the voice of Tsunade, a head of Leaf. "It seems like we're all here. Sasuke, this is Sakura, one of the partners of Leaf Enterprises."

Sasuke wasn't sure if his mouth dropped but he was sure of the smirk that was now present on the pinkette's face as she gave him a mock wave.

* * *

Well, well, well! Looks like Sasuke finally gets a bit of a surprise himself! For all those wondering about the big deal with one of them filing for annulment, both have just recently been promoted to HUGE positions in their companies (which now is one merged company.) People have already heard of their marriage so they can't just do the annulment hush-hush. But both are reluctant to file the annulment because it will cause negative attention (to both but especially to the one who files). Divorce would do the same thing and both just want the whole thing erased at this point.

Stay tuned for more! Please please please review!


End file.
